


Out with the Old Alpha, in with the New Alphas

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I accidentally deleted this one shot! Please get it back to a lot hits!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out with the Old Alpha, in with the New Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this one shot! Please get it back to a lot hits!

One thing that sucks is having an alpha that pays attention to everything.

What sucks more is having an alpha that doesn't pay attention to anything you do.

That's my case.

Hi, I'm Erika and I'm an omega.

My alpha?

That would be my mate, Nathan.

He doesn't pay attention to anything I do until another alpha or alphas want me.

In my case, that only happens when he decides to show me off in the clothing he wants me to wear.

Which happens only once in a while.

As for instance, today.

Five guys together were looking at me like they wanted me and well I'm not gonna lie, I wanted them too.

One had curly hair that was put up in quiff with green eyes.

There was one that had dark skin with jet black hair, also up in a quiff, with brown/hazel eyes.

There was a really pale one that had dyed blonde hair that was in a fringe with blue eyes.

There was a short one with chestnut hair in a fringe with cerulean blue eyes.

The one that caught my eyes the most had dirty blonde hair that was up in a quiff with big brown eyes that reminded me of a puppy.

Nathan saw that I was looking at them and vice versa.

"Come!" He commands in his alpha voice.

I have no choice but to follow so I give the five hot guys one last look giving them pleading eyes.

They give me a smile, understanding what I'm asking.

I start to leave with Nathan in front of me.

He slows down so he can intertwine our hands together.

"So I have a question." He breaks the silence.

"Which is?" I ask.

"When can I knot you?" He finally asks.

"I don't know. When I'm ready." I answer.

"Babe, we've been going out for over a year now and not once have we done it. I think we're ready." He pleads.

"You might be, but I'm not. Remember what happened last time with my last alpha? I don't want a repeat of that." I remind him.

"I'm nothing like Andrew. I wouldn't knot you then whore around. That's why when I found out about it, I fought him for you. I didn't want to see you treated like that." He conjures.

"I know, but I'm still getting over that." I plead to him.

"Okay, we'll wait." He agrees.

I give him a quick kiss before saying, "thank you."

"I love you." He tells me.

I reluctantly reply back, "I love you, too", even though I didn't feel that way.

I haven't felt that way towards him for a while just about 6 months, I think.

I always knew my true mate was out there, but just haven't found them yet.

I felt it when I saw those five guys but I don't which one is my true mate.

"...I want to have pups one day." I tune back into Nathan.

"Uh-huh" I reply back.

"Really?" He ask excitedly.

"I mean, yeah, one day I want to have them." I admit.

"Then let me knot you and have sweet passionate love. We may get lucky." He offers.

"But when?" I ask; kinda curious.

"You're about to go into heat since I been making you miss your supplements to make sure it happens this time." He admits.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to knot you and make you officially mine." He confesses.

"I can't believe you! Nathan, I'm not ready and you do this. This heat is gonna be the worse!" I yell.

"Please do it for me, babe." He pleads.

"How long?" I ask.

"Should be starting in about an hour or so." He confirms.

"Let's just go home. So when it does come, I'll be at least home." I huff.

We walk the rest of the way home, me only knowing that we were being followed.

We get home and I just go lay down in our bedroom.

"I'm gonna go get some things. I'll be back." Nathan tells me; kissing the top of my head.

I just nod my head and start to fall asleep.

I'm probably asleep for about an hour before I hear the door open.

"Nathan?" I yell.

I get no reply and decide to get up out of bed.

I walk down into the living room and see the five hot guys from earlier.

"Hi." The curly one says, "I'm Harry."

"I'm Zayn" the one with dark skin says.

"Me name's Niall." Blondie says.

"I'm Louis." The chestnut haired one greets.

"And I'm Liam." Puppy eyes boy concludes.

"I'm Erika." I greet them.

"Nice to meet you." Liam says.

"Please sit." I tell them.

They nod their heads and take a seat.

I sit down in the recliner; starting to feel my heat coming.

I wiggle a bit and they all look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You smell really good." Harry says.

"Thank you?" I question.

"You just started your heat didn't you?" Liam asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." I grim.

"Well that's good for us then, innit lads?" Niall asks them.

"Oh, yes." They all say.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we know you're not happy. We can smell it. You're alpha isn't your true alpha, but when you saw us you knew we were." Zayn speaks up.

"Well I mean yeah, Nathan is my alpha and I'm not happy, but I can't leave him." I say.

"But you did feel something when you saw us, admit it." Louis accuses.

"Yeah" I say quietly.

I squirm some more feeling my heat raise my body temperature.

"You're wanting it, aren't you?" Harry asks.

I mewl in response because it's the truth. I want their knots, not Nathan's.

"Don't worry, Nathan will be back soon and we'll take care of him, then you." Zayn says.

"Don't hurt him. I-I bet I can talk to him." I mewl.

"Are you for sure? Because as we're sitting here, your heat is getting worse." Liam asks concerned.

"Yeah, just go upstairs, he'll be home any minute now." I state.

They get up and heads upstairs to my bedroom.

I hear the door open and Nathan walks in; dropping the bags instantly.

"You're in heat aren't you?" He asks.

I nod my head; shamefully.

"Don't be ashamed, babe. I'll be knotting you soon and hopefully you'll get pregnant." He says; kissing my head.

"A-about that, I don't want your knot. There are five guys here and I want their knot." I mewl squirming around more.

"What? Babe, you're lying." He accuses.

"No I'm not. I'm protecting you. I don't want you hurt. Our bond was getting weaker as we kept waiting to have you knot me. Our bond is so weak that I fell out of love with you." I confess to him.

"I'll fight for you, just to keep you. I love you." He says.

"No! You'll get hurt maybe even killed because it's 5 against 1. Just leave." I plead.

"Is that what you really want?" He asks.

I nod my head; mewling badly because it's getting worse.

"Alright, I'll go, but always remember that I love you." He says before walking to the door.

"I love you, too, just not the same way you do. Goodbye, Nathan." I finally squeak out.

He nods his head and leaves.

"Oh my fucking god." I scream.

I don't even hear them come down the stairs till I hear growling.

I look up and see them all in boxers.

"Your smell is intoxicating. Makes all of us want to knot you and have you have our pups." Liam growls.

"I don't care as long as I have something in me right this moment." I moan.

Liam grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

The rest of them follow us into the bedroom.

Liam throws me on the bed; shortly before he crawls up to me.

He removes my shirt; throwing it somewhere in the room.

He gets my tight jeans off with ease and palms my center.

I moan out at the touch since it feels so good.

"Guys, she's soaking and ready. Zayn and Louis, you get to go first." Liam commands.

"We're gonna fill you up quite nicely, love." Louis smirks.

I mewl and buck my hips up.

Liam rips my lace underwear and shoves two fingers in, "oh, yeah, she's ready."

He removes himself completely and I feel myself being lifted.

I'm rested on top of Zayn close to his erection.

"Turn around babe." He commands.

I turn around and sit back down on his chest.

I scoot closer to his erection.

"Go on babe. We're gonna take good care of you." He seduces.

I moan as I sink down onto him.

I hear him moan also and starts to thrust up slowly.

He sets a slow and steady pace before Louis joins.

I'm moaning and mewling like no tomorrow because it feels so good.

"So good babe. Do you feel that? Those are our knots. Gonna fill you up nice and slow." Zayn says.

"Gonna make your tummy swollen from it all." Louis seduces.

I mewl as I feel their knots growing larger; stretching my core.

"So big." I groan.

"You can do it babe. We're almost there." Louis groans.

They stop thrusting and hold still as I let go and they let their knots go.

I feel the slow flow of their cum filling me up.

"This may take a while babe. Let's move a little." Louis suggests.

We finally move to a comfortable position where Zayn is in front of me and Louis is behind.

Louis and Zayn places their hands on my stomach before saying, "you're getting swollen. That's a good thing. You feel, smell and look so beautiful babe."

I smile and place my hand close to theirs and feel my stomach swelling.

"Feels so fucking nice." I mewl.

"Yeah babe, you're doing so good." Zayn tells me; kissing the top of my head.

"Almost done" Louis says; biting my neck.

I groan loudly as I feel their knots deduce in size.

Finally after a hour they pull out and I feel my body heat up again.

"N-Not e-enough" I mewl.

"I know babe, Harry and Niall are gonna help some more." Liam says; soothing my hair.

I nod my head and suddenly I'm lifted again.

I get settled onto Niall I assume because of the girth of his cock.

"You're knot is already developed?" I breathily question him.

"Nah babe, that's just my cock," he smirks.

I nod my head and he starts the same pace as Zayn did earlier.

It doesn't take long for Harry to insert his cock and start thrusting like Niall.

Once again I feel their knots swelling inside of me.

"So fucking big; feels so damn good" I moan out.

"That's right babe, feel our knots. Gonna fill you up more. Doing so well babe." Harry moans.

I mewl in response feeling on cloud 9.

"Gonna cum for us love? You look mighty beautiful when you do." Niall asks; groping my boobs.

At that I release once again with out being touched.

"Good girl. We're almost there." Niall coos.

After a couple more thrusts they still having their cum fill me.

"I'm gonna move you, okay?" Harry asks.

I just nod my head to much on my high to speak.

Harry moves us and once again I'm cuddling two guys.

"Those two take the longest. You might wanna take a nap, because Liam will destroy you. He's the main alpha." Zayn speaks up.

I nod my head enjoying the feeling of their steady flow.

"How do you feel love?" Liam asks.

"J-Just fine." I reply back.

"Take a nap. We'll wake you when we're done." Niall soothes.

"Mmkay" is all I could muster.

I get woken up by them talking.

"Feel her stomach. It's so swollen, she's such a good omega." I hear Harry says.

"She'll be a great mum too. With all our pups. Can't wait for her to go into heat again." Zayn comments.

"Me too. She's so good." Louis speaks.

"I think we're done, how long has it been?" Niall asks.

"Over 2 hours. That's the longest you two have last. She must be really the one." Liam says.

"Just wait Liam, she has this aroma that you don't wanna live without." Harry comments.

"We need to wake her up. She's burning up. She's not gonna be satisfied until Liam goes. That will finish the circle." Louis says.

"Already up. N-need Liam, now." I speak up.

"Alright, I'm coming." Liam speaks.

Harry and Niall pull out and I mewl at the lost.

"Let me see your tummy, love." Liam commands.

I roll over onto my back and I can see a bump from earlier.

"So pretty." Liam murmurs.

He kisses my stomach before saying, "getting my knot to form takes a while. So we'll take this slow."

"Mmmhmm" I hum.

He starts to insert himself and he feels so perfect.

"How do you feel?" He asks after being fully seated.

"So full" I moan.

He nods and starts the same pace other boys.

"What do you think, Payno?" Louis asks.

"I feel my knot swelling and it usually takes 15 minutes for that to even start." He comments still thrusting.

"Okay, so that means?" Harry questions.

"That means she's the one. Oh god, it's going faster. Feel that babe?" He groans.

I nod my head feeling his knot getting fatter with each thrust.

"I'm there babe. C'mere." Liam says holding his hands out.

I take them and he pulls me into his chest.

"Do you feel that?" He asks.

I nod my head to dazed to speak.

"Good girl, been so good for all of us. We absolutely love you for that." He tells me while cradling me.

"L-love you too" I speak quietly.

I feel a lock in my heat click close and I feel at peace.

"That's it lads, she's ours forever." Liam announces.

"Good. I was hoping she was." Zayn comments.

"A-almost done?" I ask.

"Not quite babe. Lads, lets cuddle her and let her sleep." Liam speaks.

Liam lays us down as the other guys come and cuddle with me.

I fall asleep instantly not hearing their whispers about me.

After about an hour I wake up.

"Done?" I ask groggily.

"Not quite, I didn't know I could last this long babe. Go back to sleep." Liam says kissing me on the lips.

The other boys shortly follow and continues to cuddle.

"Do you think it worked?" I hear Niall eagerly ask.

"I mean she's swelling quite well so she's holding all of us in and all of them were big loads and somehow mine being the biggest." Harry says.

"Wait till Liam's done, how much longer do you think you have?" Louis asks.

"I don't know, honestly, probably another hour and a half maybe more. It's not decreasing as fast as it use to." He admits.

After that I fall back asleep for another 2 hours.

"Love, wake up. It's finally done." Liam soothes me.

I hum in response and I feel myself being lifted.

I feel underwear and pants being put on me then a t-shirt that smells oddly like Liam.

"There we go babe." Louis says.

I get picked up off the ground being carried to god knows where.

"C'mon babe, gotta wake up. Gotta eat and drink something." Harry says snapping in front of my face.

"I'm up, pancakes sounds really good. Oh, also a Gatorade, the blue one." I say pointing to the fridge.

I hear shuffling around the kitchen and I'm in a dazed mood.

"We'll find out in a couple weeks if your carrying pups." Liam confirms.

"From the look of it how much cum she has in her she looks like she's carrying now." Louis butts in.

"Feels so good" I say.

"I think she's high or something." Niall says.

"She's tired, mate. She went three rounds to control her first heat." Zayn butts in.

"I'm fine. I promise." I yawn.

"Let's get food in her and get her through this heat." Liam commands.

"What L-Liam said." I stutter.

Harry feeds me food while Zayn makes sure I get plenty of electrolytes throughout my first heat.

Louis kept me awake more by joking around with Niall.

Liam kept me warm as he always cuddled me after multiple rounds of sex each day.

A couple weeks after my first heat I found out that I was carrying 5 pups each one being one of the boys.

When they were born I didn't go into heat until they were about 2 months old.

The process went exact same when I went first into heat.

Darcy, William, Layla, Brytain, and Ireland were the names we decided to name the pups each dad taking care of their child.


End file.
